X men: forever Logan's
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Watch as Logan tries to make a relationship between him and Scott work. Can the wolverine keep the man he loves or will he push him away in the end and lose him forever? Logan/ Scott paring don't like don't read.


X Men: Forever Logan's.

The video that inspired this story. If you wanna see it follow this link or copy and paste it into your web.

.com/watch?v=LuFgie9duyQ&feature=BFa&list=PL500EFD0692533B07

Okay for this story I am going to pretend like Rogue never liked Bobby and Jean never had a thing with Scott.

The relationship between Scott and Logan began in the first movie but I may or may not do flash backs. I mainly have this part figured out right now so flash backs about how it all started will have to come later. But basically Logan and Scott are together.

This starts at the beginning of the second movie where Logan asks Scott teasingly "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" and so many things popped into my head and so I had just had to give in and write this. And I had some encouragement thank you SkyBear LOL

Summary: Logan and Scott are lovers and Scott is angry because during the summer Logan took off to to try and find a piece of his past that he couldn't remember. So when Logan returns Scott tries to stay mad at his lover. But Logan of course won't allow his lover to give him the cold shoulder after being apart for two months.

Pairings: Logan/ Scott ( Main)

Bobby/ Pyro ( I will write another story centered on a relationship with Bobby and Pyro cause this is more about Logan and Scott.)

Chapter one: Logan comes home.

Parking the motorcycle that he had stolen from Scott that was also low on gas Logan took the keys inside with him.

He was greeted by Rogue and introduced to Bobby who was a friend of hers and Bobby introduced John also know as Pyro. Also known as Bobby's lover. Logan smiled at the young couple and then went to find his own lover.

He found him as he was coming down the stairs.

"Find what you were looking for Logan?" Scott asked still upset that his lover had left him with barely a kiss goodbye.

"Not much left to find. Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face.

Scott shook his head "Welcome home Logan." he said then he walked away leaving Logan wondering if something was wrong seeing as normally Scott would have kissed him.

He sighed and took his pack off and headed after Scott where he found him in his old room the one he had had before moving to Logan's. He put his pack down and shut the door.

"What rattled your cage today?" Logan asked.

Scott ignored him and instead turned on some music and started organizing some of his things.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Logan said over the music but Scott stayed quit and ignored him.

Logan shook his head and was now really annoyed. He went over and shut off the music.

"Hey!" Scott shouted but Logan turned on him and had him pinned against the wall before Scott could think and with Logan's body pressed against his holding him against the wall he couldn't think anyway.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but your gonna talk to me. I can't read your mind. If your mad your gonna have to tell me why." Logan said

Scott looking through his shades at Logan decided to inform him "You take off without even kissing me goodbye and then come back two months later and wanna know why I'm mad? I know your not a mind reader but I don't think your stupid either." Scott said.

Logan stared down at him for a moment and then shook his head "Okay. You wanna play that game. Fine." Logan said and then his lips came down to claim Scott's in a passionate kiss as if he would devour the man with his lips alone. Scott returned the kiss. His arms went around Logan to claw at his back and Logan's hands went to Scott's ass as he clutched him and lifted him off up feet and turned they landed on the bed. Logan on top of Scott. Scott had his legs wrapped around Logan trying to pull him closer.

Logan leaning over Scott his weight supported by one hand while the other undid his belt and threw it aside and next he moved to do the same to Scott removing his jeans from his body his hands roaming Scott's legs and then his finger hooked into the Boxers and removed them too.

Going back and forth between rough caresses and gently ones it was an hour before they finally were done and had reached heaven together.

Then they took a shower which they had to repeat because they were just that hungry for each other that they did it again in the shower. They ending up getting clean in cold water which was defiantly a turn off. They couldn't do it in the cold water. So they actually got clean that time.

When they got out they got dressed Scott feeling reclaimed by his man and felt complete now that Logan had returned at least for a few months. He knew Logan couldn't stay in one place for long. But he also knew Logan would always return as long as he was there.

Logan had refused to take Scott with him because the whole point of leaving every once and a while was so that they didn't smother each other and get tired of one another. Logan wanted Scott forever. He never wanted anything to make those feelings any less powerful.

And if he felt smothered then he would start to feel trapped and resent being there. So he decided that every couple of months he would take off for a short time. Because he had to feel free.

Scott understood but he also kinda wanted to be mad at Logan for it. But he couldn't make himself stay mad. Because he really did understand. Some guys were just like that.

Scott went to teach his class that would start in 5 minutes while Logan went to talk to the Professor about finding nothing.

To be continued...

Next time: Logan realizes that Scott is afraid that Logan will take off again soon and Logan begins to work on getting a permanent position as the school so that he can have something to do while he's there.


End file.
